


Nightmares

by TreeKidNo2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeKidNo2/pseuds/TreeKidNo2
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare and Katara comforts him.Cross posted on FanFiction.net
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello dear reader, this is just a little one-shot idea I had that I wanted to put to technological paper. This also happens to be my first time writing a fic, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated. If the characters are OOC, I apologize, like I said, I'm super new to this.
> 
> Just a heads up, this is a Zutara fic, so I'm sorry if this isn't you cup of tea.
> 
> Also, I come from England, so I will be using British English spelling, just fyi.
> 
> This fic is also cross posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I make no profit from this fic, it is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Word Count: 1139  
> Pairing: Zuko and Katara  
> Summary: Zuko has a nightmare and Katara comforts him.  
> Status: Complete  
> Title: Nightmares

Katara shifted in her sleep, rolling over with a groan. She tried to deny the call to wake, but it did not do her the same courtesy, and with a defeated sigh, she opened her eyes and blearily turned to the window to try and gauge what time it was.

It was still too dark outside to really see anything clearly, especially since it turned out to be a cloudy night. She tried squinting at the sky to glare it into giving her the time. Sadly she was unsuccessful. She sighed once again, unimpressed at the clearly ungodly hour (if it's still dark, it is ungodly), now even more annoyed at having woken up during prime sleeping time for seemingly no reason.  
She sighed for the third time and fell on her back on the bed, sluggishly trying to figure out what had woken her up. Her brain was being typically uncooperative so early in (what she assumed was) the morning.

She looked to her right to see her husband, his back to her as he slept on his side. His very bare back at that, she smirked appreciatively (albeit a little sleepily due to the - ungodly - hour). She reached out a hand to feel the leathery scar tissue of his ear.

The constant reminder of his father.

The reminder that the past did not define him.

A trophy proclaiming how he had grown.

She smiled, pride filling her at all he had accomplished despite his circumstances, and her love for him seemed to physically swell in response.

As her finger grazed his ear, he seemed to curl further in on himself, and she could have sworn she heard him whimper. She frowned worriedly and moved closer, now guessing as to why she had woken up.

She lightly touched his shoulder, so that she didn't accidentally scare or trigger him out of what appeared to be a nightmare. When he didn't react negatively in any way, still locked in torment, she moved to slowly and gently hug him from behind, her left arm going around his torso, and her right moving to his head and lightly stroking his hair. She carefully moved her head into the crook of his neck to nuzzle him comfortingly.

She could tell when he was thrown from the throes of his nightmare when his tortured whimpering ceased, and it was replaced by deep gasping breaths as he tried to grasp and claw at reality, his eyes wide open, then suddenly squeezed shut, and his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. She murmured soft reassuring words and continued to try and soothe and cuddle him back to reality.

The gasping gradually turned into quiet sobbing as he mumbled apologies over and over. As she moved to kiss his head, he froze as if suddenly remembering he was not alone, then he abruptly turned around and grasped her tightly around her middle, burying his face into her midriff, his now silent tears soaked up by her t-shirt.

She grasped him just as tightly, stroking and playing with his hair to help soothe him and aid in bringing him back to reality, not letting up until his hysteria had subsided.

As the last of his sobs ceased, he breathed deeply, smelling her comforting warmth, and feeling her love envelop him. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, his right eye puffy, both eyes bloodshot from the crying.

He smiled sadly "I'm sorry for waking you."

She fondly cradled his face in her hands and smiled warmly, understanding in her eyes "nonsense, it's no burden at all, in fact, it's an honour" she grinned at him cheekily after that word, and Zuko snorted in response. Then she smiled softly and moved down to place her forehead against his and closed her eyes "I will always be there to chase away your storms with you, just as you have with mine"

He pulled away, and she opened her eyes, only to see him staring at her in wonder "I can't believe I got to marry you, you're-" he swallowed audibly and looked away, visibly attempting to regain his composure. After a moment, he took a shuddering breath and turned back to her, his eyes wet, "you're amazing."

She felt her eyes start to tear up and leaned forward, kissing him softly before leaning back and appraising her husband admiringly, "you amaze me everyday. Every small gesture of kindness and love and protectiveness that I see-" she exhales forcefully, overwhelmed at how urgently she felt the need to encourage him and make him see what she saw. She shook her head, "it's honestly amazing, the capacity you have to love, and the way that you show it, you've come so far, and I'm so proud of you." She gently stroked his hair. "I love you so much, and I couldn't have asked for a better, more worthy and honourable partner to face the rest of our lives with."

Zuko sat up and pulled Katara up, folding his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck and just breathing through the torrent of emotions. Katara grasped him back just as fiercely and closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked hesitantly.

After a beats of weighted silence, Zuko responded just as hesitantly "...maybe later." He pulled her closer. "Let's just-" he exhaled, "let's just enjoy this moment."

Katara nodded, "of course." She wiggled herself closer to him and smiled, feeling completely at ease.

"Thank you," came the quiet, yet sincere, response.

"Anytime"

After a few moments, Zuko released a sigh of contentment and slowly pulled back, taking her hands in his own, and chuckled as he looked up at her, "well, seeing as we are definitely not going to be able to go back to sleep, would you like a cup of tea?"

Katara laughed delightedly, "I would love one, but I'll come and help you make the tea."

They grinned at each other, each of them remembering Iroh and his perpetual tea drinking.

Zuko let go of Katara's hands, got out of bed, turned back to Katara and bowed, holding out a hand to her, "My Lady, allow me to escort you to the royal kitchen." He looked up at her with a smirk. Katara laughed delightedly, and the sound of it warmed his soul.

"I thank you, kind Sir, I would be delighted if you would escort me to the royal kitchen." She placed her hand in his and rose regally from the bed.

As they made their way to the kitchen together, they both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, but hand in hand, they both knew they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

The tea was delicious, as early morning tea is wont to be. Iroh would have been proud.


End file.
